


Fairy Ring

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [224]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Please see author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/08/19: “right, beam, feel”I'd like to keep the events of this drabble spoiler free. I promise absolutely nothing happens that calls for advisory tags.This is the first part of what I really hope becomes my Valentines 2019 drabble  sequence, with two or three more drabbles to follow.





	Fairy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/08/19: “right, beam, feel”
> 
> I'd like to keep the events of this drabble spoiler free. I promise absolutely nothing happens that calls for advisory tags.
> 
> This is the first part of what I really hope becomes my Valentines 2019 drabble sequence, with two or three more drabbles to follow.

“Turn left, right here!”

Roscoe jolted down a dirt road, headlight beams the only illumination until a flare of light appeared in the distance.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Stiles asked, voice strained.

They reached a clump of trees where the strange light shone, soft, lavender-tinged.

“This is a fairy band indebted to the Hale pack,” Derek explained. “They’re doing me a favor.”

Feeling suddenly terrified, Stiles gasped, “ _What kind of favor?”_

After receiving an acorn from a tiny purple orb, Derek cracked it open, revealing a golden ring within.

“Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”


End file.
